


Star

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Tsukki is a christmas decorating fanatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other crossed his arms. “The tree is literally putting cracks in our ceiling and that’s what you’re worried about?” Tsukishima stared at the star a few seconds longer then looked to Yamaguchi. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted around Christmas but as you can see-it is not Christmas and I'm late as fuck with an unedited, unbetaed fic (apologies in advance like always).  
> School is a reeeaal bitch and my grades are going down swinging ahaha fuck I need to do my homework

Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes groggily and sniffed. He stretched his arms above him and yawned, smacking his lips and letting out an overly dramatic sigh when he relaxed.

He swung his arm over and met empty sheets and paper. Yamaguchi cracked one eye open and stared at the empty spot blearily before patting the papers. He held it up and examined it.

A paper snowflake…

Yamaguchi turned over and looked at the little calendar on his night table.

December 1, 2014.

He studied the lamp and saw more paper snowflakes taped to the lamp shade. Yamaguchi groaned.

He sat up and scratched his head.

Paper snowflakes littered the bed and hung from the ceiling. “God damnit Tsukki” He shook his head and smiled. He pulled the covers off and searched for his slippers…Which were replaced with specially Christmas reindeer themed ones.

\---

He shuffled into the living room and marveled at how much his boyfriend managed to cover with Christmas spirit.

Another thing Yamaguchi noted dryly was that there was practically mistletoe covering every foot of their ceiling. “Tsu-Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Hm?” Tsukishima looked up from decorating that _huge ass tree holy shi-_

“Tsukki! Where did you get that?!” He came over and worried over the portion of the ceiling where the top of the tree was smushed against, bent over unnaturally as result.

“Oh my god, Tsukki…” The blond, dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand.

“Doesn’t matter. There’s mistletoe.” He pointed up and quickly swooped in to capture Yamaguuchi’s lips.

“Tsuk-mmm, you jus-a-ah, stop that t-this instant Tsukishima Kei or I will, o-ooh god sto-op” Yamaguchi melted against Tsukishima as the blond moved to his neck and licked over a familiar sensitive spot. He whined into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and tugged the blond back insistently.

Tsukishima refused however. He slipped his hand (Jesus it was cold) under Yamaguchi’s robe and slipped it off his shoulder, his fingers skimming over the warm skin and freckles.

“Mmm s’stupid sometimes, Tsukki…” Yamaguchi sighs and clutches him closer. Tsukishima not-so-sneakily trailed a freezing hand down his chest. He pulled the loose knot holding the robe together.

“Only with you” Tsukishima murmured fondly. Yamaguchi chuckled and playful hit his shoulder.

“Ever the romantic, Tsukki” He giggled. They stood holding each other, their foreheads pressed together and rocking back and forth to a music they couldn’t hear until Tsukishima pulled away.

“I almost forgot.” The blond went over to their couch ( _that still had piles of decorations on it_ , Yamaguchi winced) and plucked a golden star that was hidden under an angel and jolly looking Santa ornament.

Holding it out to Yamaguchi proudly, Tsukishima spoke up “You get to put the star on the top.” Yamaguchi pulled the robe back up and tied it.

The brunette looked up at where the tree met the ceiling and frowned. “How?” Tsukishima shrugged and examined the tree with his boyfriend.

“Yolo and put it near the top”

“Tsukki did you just-” “I know and I regret.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and took the star.

“I need a chair or something Tsukki”

“You don’t need a chair, you have me”

“Tsukki I appreciate the thought but I need a real chair.”

“No you don’t” Tsukishima insisted.

They stared at each other and Yamaguchi put a hand on his hip. “Okay Mr. I-don’t-need-a-chair, how do I get the star at the top?”

“C’mere” the blond motioned and Yamaguchi shook his head and backed up.

“Oooh no, Tsukki don’t even think-!” The blond hoisted Yamaguchi’s lower half up in his arms and the freckled male screamed, clutching Tsukishima’s head and shoulders for dear life.

“You’re going to drop me, Tsukki!” He screeched, accidentally knocking Tsukishima’s glasses askew as the blond stumbled.

“Calm down, I’m not going to drop you! Just put the fucking star on top before I actually do, Tadashi!” The brunette glared down at the blond hair and huffed. He stilled for a moment then apprehensively released the death grip he had around Tsukishima’s head.

“ _Fine_ , move me closer, holy sh-okay, Jesus, Tsukki” The blond rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi reached out and fumbled with the star and pine needles.

After a minute of Tsukishima’s arms straining and Yamaguchi’s quiet swearing and cursing to get the star on top, Yamaguchi finally said. “There. Now put me down… Please.” Tsukishima slowly lowered him and Yamaguchi breathed in relief when his feet touched the ground again.

They looked up at Yamaguchi’s handy work and Tsukishima frowned. “It’s crooked” He pointed out, offended.

The other crossed his arms. “The tree is literally putting cracks in our ceiling and that’s what you’re worried about?” Tsukishima stared at the star a few seconds longer then looked to Yamaguchi.

“Yes.”

Yamaguchi dragged a hand down his face with an exasperated sigh and a smile. “…We can fix it after I get some coffee” The blond nodded, satisfied.

“But first- mistletoe”

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo amiright


End file.
